Los tres niños de la calle
by 97pupi
Summary: Tres niños son encontrados por Akane, ¿que pasará con ellos? ¿Se quedarán a vivir en el dojo?.Mal summary, mejor pasen a leer.


Hola, amigos del fanfiction, como ya saben ahora escribiré fanfics del anime Ranma ½, puesto que es una serie de mi niñez n_n.

Bueno, les dejo esta historia y, por cierto, los personajes originales son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi (exceptuando a los inventados por mí, que son muchos =p). Fanfic para adolescentes y adultos por el lenguaje, y otras cosas ranmaniacas.

Acotaciones:

-bla, bla- Diálogos

"mm" Pensamientos

_Bla, bla _ letras de canciones

**Flashback**

(Bla, bla) comentarios míos

Y… Comenzamos

Todos conocen la típica historia de los dos adolecentes comprometidos (y si no, lean el manga o vean el anime n_n), pues bien, después de la última batalla (me refiero al final del manga, ósea la batalla con Saffron y la casi boda) la relación de Ranma y Akane ha progresado al nivel, mmm… dejémoslo en 7 (si, en 7, puesto que Ranma no admitía sus sentimientos mientras que Akane ya lo sabía y todavía hay pelas entre ellos dos, se entrometen los otros enamorados, etc.). Pues bien, ahora vendrán nuevos retos para ellos dos. Pd: situare la trama del manga en el año 2010, por lo mismo, saldrá más tecnología y etc.

1 mes después de la casi boda de Ranma y Akane…

-¡Vamos Akane, dame una de tus galletas!- Dijo Kuno a Akane mientras la perseguía.

-No, no y no- Le respondió Akane con mirada indiferente mientras su prometido caminaba junto con ella al Dojo Tendo después de un día de clases.

-Por favor Akane, una tan solo y… te prometo que podrás tener una cita conmigo- Finalizó Kuno con tono insistente, como siempre T_T.

Ranma, harto de sus suplicas (tanto que le salió una venota), y molesto por la propuesta, se bajo de la cerca y pateo a Kuno, mandándolo a volar – Deja de molestar, ¿no ves que esas cosas son radioactivas?- Grito Ranma mientras Kuno volaba por los cielos.

Akane se molesto por lo de las galletas, pero no le pegó a Ranma sino que le dio una respuesta que hizo que él se preocupara.

-Por lo menos el SI come mis galletas, y tal vez… sería perfecto como mi prometido- Le dijo Akane a Ranma con un tono burlón.

-¿Enserio me vas a dejar por Kuno?- Preguntó Ranma sin considerar que Akane lo decía en un tono burlón.

Ambos se pusieron rojos como jitomates al vapor, hasta que ella interrumpió el silencio.

-Solo era una broma- Le respondió Akane todavía roja.

A Ranma se le quitó lo rojo, se dio la espalda y se fue enojado. Akane también se fue, pero en un camino diferente, puesto que le dio coraje que él se fuera asi sin dirigirle una palabra.

"Akane estúpida, me hizo sentir miedo de perderla, ok, cálmate Ranma, todo estará bien si ella no ha notado que… ¡Maldita sea! Y me tenía que enamorar de ella" pensaba Ranma mientras corría lo más rápido posible al Dojo para esconderse en su habitación hasta que Akane olvidara el incidente, cuando de pronto chocó con un letrero y se cayó en un charco de agua. Por su parte, Akane caminaba cerca de un callejón.

"Ranma, eres un idiota, no puedo creer que no me hayas dirigido la palabra y encima… no puedo creer que… sigas sin admitir tus sentimientos" piensa Akane, cuando escucha en el callejón un bebe llorando y dos niños hablando.

-Y… ¿Ahora qué hacemos, si ya no tenemos que darle de comer?- Dijo un niño de unos 7 años.

-Ya se, ¿te acuerdas que ayer el señor del mercado nos dio sushi?- Hablo otro niño pero de 12 años.

Mientras aquellos niños estaban hablando, Akane se acercaba a ver quiénes eran.

-Sí, ¿Y?- Dijo el niño de 7 años.

-Si volvemos al mercado…, y le pedimos al señor un poco de leche caliente podríamos ó el niño de 12 años. En eso, Akane escuchó todo.

-Disculpen, pero… yo… podría ayudarlos- Respondió Akane dulcemente.

Mientras en el Dojo…

-Hay, Ranma, hijo, no deberías haber dicho que eran radioactivas- Le dijo dulcemente Nodoka a su hijo mientras lo curaba de las heridas que se hizo al caer en el letrero –Asi, no te hubiera pasado todo esto-, finalizo.

-¡Auch!, bueno, la verdad es… que… metí la pata al decir eso… pues… ¡Auch!… tengo miedo de perderla, tal y como lo tenía en Jusenkyo- Declaro Ranma a su madre.

-¡Ya llegue!- Gritó Akane a todos.

A los 5 minutos después…

-Haber, déjame ver si entendimos- Le dijo Nabiki a Akane.

-Tú encontraste a estos tres niños en un callejón- Le dijo Genma.

-Son niños desamparados- Prosiguió Nodoka.

-Y les ofreciste ayuda- Finalizó Ranma.

-Sip- Afirmo Akane.

-Bueno, si es asi será mejor que prepare leche caliente, pues los tres deben necesitarla- Agregó Kazumi quien, amablemente, se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-Gracias por su ayuda, señorita- Le agradeció el niño de 12 años a Akane.

En el comedor…

-Y, cuéntenos, ¿cómo es que no tienen hogar?- Les preguntó Ranma a los niños.

-Bueno, todo comenzó conmigo- Empezó el niño de 12 años

**Flashback.**

**-Alexander, ven hijo, ya casi esta lista la cena- Grito una mujer.**

**-Voy mamá- Grito el niño, pues en ese entonces tenía 8 años.**

**-Ya llegue de trabajar, querida- Dijo el marido de la señora.**

**-Muy bien, a comer- Dijo la señora.**

**De pronto, tocaron a la puerta, el señor fue a abrir y oyeron dos disparos. La señora le dijo al niño que se escondiera. Obviamente, lo hizo. Pero después observo lo que pasó: eran dos ladrones armados, estos ya le habían disparado al señor, y ahora le dispararon a la señora. Robaron todo lo que pudieron y se marcharon. Después, el niño salió de su escondite, empezó a llorar, y salió corriendo de la casa, solo, desprotegido y en la lluvia.**

**Fin del primer flashback.**

-Ahora es mi turno- Hablo el niño de 7 años.

**Segundo flashback.**

**-Mamá, ¿en serio quieres que regrese mi hermano mayor?- Le preguntó un niño de en ese entonces 5 años a su madre.**

**-Si Shin Lee, realmente lo deseo- Le contesto tristemente la madre al hijo.**

**El, preocupado, decide que lo mejor sería que fuera a buscar a su hermano. Entonces le dejó una nota a su madre, prometiéndole que regresaría con su hermano mayor y su esposo, cueste lo que cueste.**

**Fin del segundo flashback.**

-Mmm, que raro, asi me paso con tu hermano menor, Ranma- Le dijo Nodoka a Ranma.

-¿Tuviste otro hijo?- Preguntaron Ranma y Genma al unisonó.

-Sí, pues CIERTO marido me dejo embarazada nuevamente- Contestó Nodoka enojada.

-Bueno, y… ¿Cómo encontraron a la bebé?- Preguntó Akane, mientras que todos lo voltearon a ver a la bebé.

-Ella estaba abandonada en un parque, asi que decidimos tenerla, puesto que no se nos hacia justo que nada mas nosotros dos estuviéramos juntos- Respondió Alexander. (Por si están confundidos, El niño de 12 años se llama Alexander, el de 7 se llama Shin Lee).

-Por cierto, ella se llama Chieko- Agregó Shin Lee.

-Oigan, y, ¿Por qué no se quedan a dormir hasta que les encontremos un hogar?- Les preguntó Kazumi a Alexander y a Shin Lee.

-Seria una estupenda idea- Dijo Soun entusiasmado.

-Bueno, no quisiéramos dar molestias, pero…gracias- Agradeció Shin Lee.

-Oigan, y… ¿En dónde va a dormir la bebita?- Preguntó Ranma preocupado.

En eso todos voltearon a ver a Ranma y a Akane.

10 minutos después en la calle…

El imbécil de mi papá tenía que ser asi de flojo como para ir a la tienda de bebes que está cerca- Dijo Ranma enojado.

-Y lo peor es que tengo que venir contigo- Le contestó Akane mientras cargaba a la bebita en brazos.

Mientras discutían, todos los chicos de su salón que estaban ahí cerca empezaron a sacar malas conclusiones, por lo que se acercaban más y más hacia Ranma y Akane.

-Oh, oh, y… ¿ahora qué hacemos?- Pregunto Akane a Ranma con una gotita en su cara.

-¡Correr con cuidado hacia la tienda!- Grito Ranma mientras jalo a Akane de una mano, de manera de que Chieko no estuviera en peligro, y se metieron a la tienda.

30 minutos después…

-No puedo creer que hoy hubiera rebajas- Habló felizmente Akane mientras tenía una carriola en la que estaba Chieko.

-Y yo no puedo creer que el dueño de la tienda haya creído que era nuestra bebita- Respondió Ranma con una gotita en su cabeza mientras cargaba una cajita de cuna para bebé.

-Acostúmbrate, bueno, si eso llega a pasar- Le dijo Akane a Ranma, a lo cual, este solo giro su cabeza hacia ella para mirarla con cara de ni lo digas.

-Hay, Akane, no sabía que ya tenías una bebita- Le dijo Yuka a Akane al ver que ella y Ranma salía con artículos para bebes.

-¡Yo quiero verla!- Empezaron a gritar Hiroko, Sayuri y Asami, quienes no pudieron resistir ver a la bebita.

-Ranma, como puede ser posible… que tu y Akane ya hayan tenido descendencia- Le reclamaron Hiroshi y Daisuke enojados a Ranma, pues ya habían visto la escena.

-¡No hemos hecho eso!- Grito Ranma rojo del enojo y de pena.

Por otro lado, mejor vamos con un chico extremadamente perdido…

-¡Oh, Akane-san!- Exclamó Ryoga. –"He llegado de mi largo viaje de Kagoshima y nada me haría más feliz que… ¿Pero qué demonios?, ¿Akane-san?, ¿Y Ranma?, y… ¡¿UN BEBE?"- Pensó el chico cerdo, quien corrió lo más rápido que pudo para ver la escena.

-Ryoga, este… no es lo que tú crees- Le habló Akane al ver a Ryoga enojado.

-Ranma, tu, ¡Hentai!, ¡Apuesto a que lo disfrutaste, ¿no?- Grito P-chan, este, digo… Ryoga seriamente enojado.

-Ah, este… Ryoga, cálmate… no es lo que piensas- Dijo Ranma nervioso.

-¡Cállate!- Le respondió Ryoga. –Ahora verás, ¡Bakusai Tenketsu!- Grito Ryoga mientras intento atacar a Ranma con ese truco.

Ranma lo esquivaba, y Ryoga seguía intentándolo, hasta que Akane sacó un mazo gigante de la nada y golpeó a los dos jóvenes, quienes cayeron inconscientes y fueron arrastrados por ella hacia el Dojo.

En el Dojo Tendo…

-Entonces, esa bebita… no es de ustedes- Dijo Ryoga arrepentido por haber malentendido.

-Pues claro que no, pedazo de puerco idiota- Reclamó Ranma a Ryoga mientras tenía su taza de té en una mano.

-¿A quién le llamas pedazo de puerco idiota, eh?- Pregunto molesto Ryoga.

-Ranma, deja en paz a Ryoga- Le sugirió la chica de los ojos cafés.

-Oigan, chico de la trenza y tu, el de la bandana, ¿Ustedes dos están interesados en la señorita?, porque, sinceramente, a los dos se les nota-. Dijo Alexander a lo que después se tomó su taza de té tranquilamente.

-Este, yo… no… yo…no…-Balbuceaba Ryoga todo apenado y rojo mientras usando el Bakusai Tenketsu escribía en una pared el nombre de Akane.

-¿Qué te hizo creer que yo estaba enamorado de ella?- Contestó Ranma igual de rojo que Ryoga, mientras se ponía sus manos en su cabeza.

En eso empezó a temblar y una cosa enorme derribó la pared. Ranma empezó a correr por el miedo. Sip, la cosa enorme era Maomolin, el Bakeneko.

-¿Dónde están los niños?- Preguntó Maomolin.

-¿A c-cuales n-n-niños t-te r-ref-fie-res?-Preguntó Ranma nervioso escondido detrás de Akane.

-¿Y con este me iba a casar?-Pregunto Akane irritada.

-¿Ellos que te hicieron?-Pregunto Ryoga a Maomolin.

-Un día yo tenía unos deliciosos pescados cociéndose en mi fogata, en eso vi un rio y me acerqué para tomar agua, cuando volví, esos niños se estaban comiendo mis pescados, y huyeron rápido- Contó Maomolin con tono triste.

-Ah, ya recordé, Tu eres ese gato gigante del bosque ¿no?- Pregunto Alexander, con lo cual atrajo la atención del Bakeneko.

-¡Aja, ya los vi!-Gritó Maomolin mientras agarraba a Shin Lee, a Alexander y a Chieko.

-¡Suéltalos, gato raro!-Gritó Akane, corriendo a atacarlo. Pero, por desgracia para todos, Maomolin la agarra igual.

-Tú serás una perfecta esposa para mí- Le dijo Maomolin a Akane sonriendo.

-¡Suéltala, imbécil!- Gritó Ryoga furioso mientras corría a atacarlo. Pero en eso Maomolin le lanza un hechizo, el cual hace que se duerma por un rato.

Ranma temblaba por su miedo a los gatos, más si es Maomolin. Pero en eso Soun y Genma agarran a Ranma.- ¿Pero que están haciendooooooooo?- Grito Ranma mientras Genma y Soun lo lanzaban hacia Maomolin. Por su parte, Ranma cayó en el monstruo-gato y empezó a atacarlo con la técnica del neko-ken. Maomolin hacia todo por detenerlo, pero Ranma (obviamente transformado con el neko-ken) vio a Akane intentándose soltar de Maomolin.

En ese momento, Ranma atacó más fuerte a Maomolin. Maomolin ya no pudo más y se metió a su cascabel, soltando así a todos. Akane se arrodilló y Ranma saltó a su regazo. Obviamente Akane lo sacó de su estado de neko-ken, y justo cuando Ranma recuperó su conciencia lo primero que hizo fue soltarse de Akane lentamente (con cara de no me quiero separar de ti disimulada) y con un rubor en sus mejillas miró hacia otro lado.

-Gracias por salvarme a mí y a los niños-. Le dijo Akane a Ranma igual de roja que el.

-Se los agradecemos mucho-. Dijeron Shin-Lee y Alexander sosteniendo a Chieko.

-¡Ya recordé! Shin-Lee es mi ó una feliz Nodoka a todos. En ese momento Shin-Lee recordó también y se abrazaron. Ranma y Genma no dudaron y abrazaron a los dos.

Akane no pudo evitar llorar un poco al ver esa escena. Mientras, Alexander tenía una cara de tristeza; al ver eso, Kazumi le comenta a su padre, y entre Soun, Nabiki, Kazumi y Akane hacen una bolita. Finalmente, Akane le pregunta algo a Alexander.

-Oye, ¿Qué te parecería tener una familia que te quiera, a ti y a Chieko?- Pregunto Akane con una sonrisa. Alexander afirmó con la cabeza y abrazó a todos.

Al día siguiente…

-¡Ranmaaaaaaa, ven aquí!- Gritó Akane furiosa con Ranma a quien estaba persiguiendo.

-¡Noooooo, no quiero probar tu asquerosa comida!- Grito Ranma huyendo despavorido.

-Parece que estamos entre una familia de locos- Dijo Alexander, a lo que Shin-Lee afirmaba con la cabeza y Chieko se reía. Sip, ahora se integraron tres personas más al Dojo.

Fin.

¿Qué les pareció? Ustedes se preguntarán ¿cómo le harán para que vivan más personas en Dojo?, pues yo también pero en fin. Saluden a Shin-Lee Saotome, a Alexander Tendo y a Chieko Tendo n_n.

Dejen comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, en fin. Esperen mi próxima historia. Sayonara- Good Bye- Adios.


End file.
